Madame Luthor
by Maywen
Summary: Quand le drame frappe sa famille, Chloé Luthor n'a pas d'autres choix que de continuer à vivre.


Sur Shivers (shivers . exprimetoi . net) nous avons créé des défis pour les auteurs de fics chlex (si vous voulez passer commande, venez nous rejoindre!)

Pour ceux qui me lisent d'habitude vous savez que j'aime les histoires qui finissent bien. Donc mon défi a été d'écrire un drame. drame que je vous propose de découvrir. Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Comme il est dur et froid le lit, pour un murmure, combien de cris?<br>Tout est si calme, un calme immense,  
>Je rêve dans la nuit qui avance, qu'enfin je l'aime oh juste ça,<br>Qu'on me permette cette offense là, le refuge au chaud de ses bras,  
>Comme c'est passé, le temps d'hier,<br>Pour un été combien d'hivers?  
>Combien d'hivers?<strong>

Tout est si calme, BO Les bien-aimés

Enfermée dans la salle de bain, Chloé Luthor née Sullivan observait avec attention deux petits chaussons. L'un était rose, l'autre bleu. C'était là sa manière d'annoncer à son époux qu'ils auraient bientôt un deuxième enfant. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'un autre enfant et elle appréhendait.

Elle appréhendait tellement que ces deux semaines de vacances avaient filés sans qu'elle n'ait mené sa 'mission chaussons' à bien. Pourtant les occasions n'avait pas manqué. Mais elle repoussait toujours l'échéance.

Chloé ouvrit sa boite à bijoux et ouvrit la petite cache secrète qui s'y trouvait. Dans un soupir, elle y glissa les deux petits chaussons. Ce ne serait pas encore pour aujourd'hui. Elle avait bien trop à faire. Leur avion était prévu pour le soir même. A dix-huit heures précisément. Et il y avait encore beaucoup à faire.  
>Elle entendit son fils passer dans le couloir et elle se dépêcha de ranger les vêtements qui trainaient là. Elle devinait déjà quelle allait-être la conversation entre Adrien et son père.<p>

_On va à la plage?" Demanda une petite voix dans le salon.

L'enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. Ses grands yeux bleus tournés vers ceux si semblables de son père Lex Luthor qui se tournait vers lui. Adrien, les cheveux en bataille, observait son père. Il avait cette confiance infaillible que les enfants ont pour les adultes et plus encore pour leurs parents.  
>Lex Luthor savait que son fils aurait pu lui demander tout ce qu'il voulait, il était incapable de lui résister. Son regard si doux le rendait juste gaga. C'était ça devenir parent. Il imaginait déjà la réaction désapprobatrice de Chloé mais il ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer.<p>

_Oui, nous allons à la plage.

A peine eut-il répondu que son épouse entra dans la pièce, une boule de vêtements froissés dans les bras.

_Lex! Je lui ai dit non tout à l'heure. Nous avons encore nos bagages à faire. Nous prenons l'avion ce soir, je te rappelle. » Elle n'avait pas l'air fâché, juste ennuyé tout au plus. Enfin, il l'espérait.

Chloé arriva à sa hauteur et il haussa les épaules en signe de regret. Il avait accepté à l'instant et il devait tenir son engagement. Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant leur air de petit chien battu et il sut qu'elle capitulait.  
>Chloé savait parfaitement que Lex ne voulait pas devenir comme son père. Il faisait tout pour être parfait aux yeux de son fils. Et c'était probablement pour ça qu'elle laissait passer ce genre de comportement. Et puis, il trouvait toujours un compromis. Il proposa donc d'engager une personne pour ranger leurs affaires. Ils étaient riches. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter?<p>

Adrien, ravit de ce qui arrivait, reprit ses jouets et partit se mettre sur la terrasse ensoleillée. Chloé sortit à sa suite, laissant tomber ses affaires au sol, elle s'assit à côté de lui. Effectivement, si l'on venait tout ranger elle n'allait pas se fatiguer… Par acquis de conscience, elle les ramassa et les posa, pliés, sur une chaise longue. Et Adrien lui racontait les aventures de Superman et du Super Camion qui défend le monde entier.

Lex avait l'habitude de dire qu'elle dévorait Adrien des yeux. Elle préférait dire qu'elle ne voulait rien rater de la vie de son fils. Elle était juste une maman comme une autre.

Lex se posa un instant pour les observer. Chloé avait l'air un peu tête en l'air depuis quelques jours. Elle était un peu ailleurs et il voulait absolument lui en parler ce soir. Dans l'avion, au calme, quand Adrien se serait endormi dans ses bras pour changer. De préférence dans la position la moins conventionnelle. Chloé allait pouvoir ajouter une photo à son album 'Mon fils est un original et j'aime ça'.

Chloé, installée confortablement au soleil, fermait les yeux, imaginant la réaction de Lex. Serait-il étonné ? Content ? Pris au dépourvu ? Elle ne pouvait l'imaginer déçu. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il avait été si content pour Adrien, il ne pouvait pas être déçu… Mais il pouvait lui reprocher un mauvais timing pour l'arrivée d'un enfant…

Et puis, elle devait aussi le dire à Adrien. Avant tout, peut-être serait-il plus facile de lui dire.

_ Chéri, viens ici, je dois te dire un secret… » Chuchota-t-elle lorsque Lex fut rentré dans l'appartement luxueux qu'ils avaient loué.  
>Elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille lorsqu'il fut assis sur ses genoux. En échange, il vint se lover dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants et sans s'en rendre compte, elle retint son souffle.<br>_Je vais être un grand frère alors ? » Il chuchotait aussi, ce qui tira un sourire à Chloé.  
>_Oui, tu es content ?<br>_J'espère que ce sera une fille…  
>_Pourquoi ?<br>_Pour qu'elle reste avec papa et moi avec toi.

Son fils était en plein Œdipe et le lui prouvait une nouvelle fois. Tellement adorable, son bébé avait bien grandit. Il commençait déjà à lire. Il aimait toujours les câlins, il adorait jouer au pirate et puis, il avait une passion pour les puzzles. Lex l'avait initié et depuis, elle passait son temps en cherchant les pièces qu'ils égaraient ci et là.

Se levant, son fils toujours dans les bras. Elle se déplaça dans l'appartement. Elle faillit éclater de rire en voyant Lex mâcher le travail à leur futur employé spécial rangement. Tellement prévisible. Tout pour ne pas être comme son père. Et tellement adorable.

_ Aucun commentaire, madame Luthor.  
>_ Je n'oserais jamais voyons, monsieur Luthor. » Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton enjôleur que lui.<p>

Quelques heures plus tard, la plage était presque déserte. Quelques touristes profitaient, comme eux, des derniers instants des vacances d'été. Lex paressait sur le sable, en plein soleil tandis que Chloé et Adrien jouaient aux cartes sous un grand parasol multicolore.

Elle le laissait gagner allègrement bien entendu. Lex les observait du coin de l'œil et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en voyant les tricheries éhontées. En les voyant si complices, il s'imagina un instant proposer à Chloé d'avoir un autre enfant. Un qui aimerait se prélasser au soleil. Qui serait toujours avec lui. Une mini-Chloé. Un sourire illumina son visage. Il devait mettre au point un plan diabolique pour coincer Chloé contre une porte avant la fin de la journée.

Il n'était que quatre heures mais le soleil frappait fort. Lex était de plus en plus tenté d'aller nager. Son épouse allait râler. Il le savait parfaitement. Son fils aussi allait râler juste parce qu'il ne pourrait pas y aller. Chloé avait la phobie de l'eau depuis quelques années lorsqu'elle avait cru voir leur fils se noyer. Adrien n'en avait aucun souvenir mais Chloé était juste paralysée face à l'eau. Mais là, il avait vraiment envie d'un petit bain rapide. C'était le dernier jour des vacances. Cinq minutes tout au plus.

_ Je reviens vite, je vais dire au revoir à la mer.  
>Il vit tout de suite la peur dans ses yeux. Et l'espoir qu'il n'y aille pas.<br>_ Cinq minutes, je te le promets.» Il savait qu'il tirait sur une corde sensible. Mais il ne s'agissait qu'une seule minuscule petite baignade. Juste pour la fin des vacances.

Il aurait voulu ajouter une remarque énigmatique, un peu dans le genre de 'Et après, je te poserai une question qui devra avoir pour réponse un oui.' Pourtant, il ne le fit pas, sentant qu'il la rendrait encore plus soucieuse.

_ Tu es impossible. » Dit-elle alors sentant qu'il serait ridicule de se disputer sur ce sujet. « Lex…  
>Nous devons parler d'une chose très importante. Pensa-t-elle. Mais elle se tut. Ce n'était pas le moment. Encore une fois. Serait-ce seulement un jour 'le bon moment' ? Elle frémit lorsqu'il commença à s'avancer vers l'eau. Elle était hypnotisée par sa démarche sûre. Il allait à l'eau. Il allait nager. Il n'allait rien lui arriver. Rien du tout. Il allait revenir dans cinq minutes. Comme il le lui avait promis.<p>

Lex s'avançait sur la plage. Il sentait déjà l'excitation de pouvoir se baigner par ces chaleurs caniculaires. On lui avait pourtant certifié un climat doux et agréable. Hors, c'était vraiment une fournaise.  
>Et Chloé qui avait peur de l'eau. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre sa phobie mais par ces chaleurs, c'était une torture de rester loin de ce bain de fraicheur. Aussi bête que cela pouvait être, il voulait dire au revoir à la mer. Une sorte de tradition qu'il avait instauré des années avant, lorsqu'il voyageait seule et non en famille. Un dernier bain avant de rentrer à la maison. Comme pour s'assurer de garder cette impression de bien être salé encore quelques temps.<p>

Il trempa d'abord ses pieds. Délicieux. Comme pour se donner bonne conscience alors que sa femme devait lutter contre sa peur, il se retourna et lui fit un signe de la main. Signe qu'elle lui rendit. Et enfin, il se décida. Il s'avançait vite dans l'eau. Plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite Chloé serait rassurée. Il frissonna lorsqu'une vague vint lui chatouiller le haut du corps, plus encore lorsque son torse fut totalement mouillé. Il avança encore un peu pour que ses épaules soient en contact avec l'eau. Il se retourna pour faire signe à son fils. Il leva son bras et fut pris d'un vertige.

Par pur réflexe, il ferma les yeux. Et recula un peu pour se rafraichir sous l'eau. C'était surement la chaleur ambiante qui l'avait étourdi. Lorsqu'une violente migraine le prit, il comprit. Hydrocution. Sa peau bouillante en contact avec l'eau froide était en train de provoquer un arrêt cardiaque. Il devait retourner sur la plage, il ne devait surtout pas avaler de l'eau, il devait… Un voile noir se formait déjà sur ses paupières le tirant lentement vers l'inconscience.

Sur la plage, Chloé commençait à s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas du genre de Lex de se mettre sous l'eau aussi longtemps. Surtout qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne supportait pas l'eau. Il avait un problème et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle le voyait, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Il était en train de se noyer.  
>Son pire cauchemar reprenait vie.<p>

_ Adrien, mon amour, ne bouge pas. Maman revient. Très vite.

Elle commença à courir. Prévenir les sauveteurs. Elle devait les prévenir. Vite. Elle devait arriver à temps. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Elle hurlait au secours, sans même être consciente de ses hurlements. Elle attira ainsi rapidement l'attention de toutes les personnes aux alentours. Un homme commença à entrer dans l'eau pour secourir Lex et Chloé frémit en voyant son fils entrer, lui-aussi, dans l'eau. Il voulait aider son père.  
>- Adrien ! »<p>

Elle était paralysée. Elle ne pouvait pas s'approcher de l'eau. En voyant une vague arriver à la taille de son fils, elle se précipita. Elle courut comme si sa vie en dépendait, sans se préoccuper de l'eau autour d'elle, son regard se perdant entre son fils voulant risquer sa vie pour son père et son époux qui se noyait. Elle rattrapa son unique enfant et le ceintura. Il hurlait et pleurait mais il était en sécurité tout contre elle.

Il se débattit encore un moment mais elle ne sentait rien. Son cœur se brisait devant ce spectacle. Elle tomba à genoux dans l'eau. Les sauveteurs passèrent à côté d'elle et elle réalisa à peine leur nombre. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à ce moment là était la peur la plus viscérale. Lex pouvait mourir. Là, sous ses yeux, sans qu'elle puisse faire la moindre chose. Il avait peut-être déjà avalé trop d'eau. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Il…

Un des plaisanciers voulant bien faire essaya de la faire sortir de l'eau.  
>_ Les sauveteurs font leur maximum. Madame, revenez sur la plage.<br>Tout en parlant doucement, il la forçait à lâcher son fils. Elle tint bon craignant qu'il ne s'échappe et se noie lui aussi. Encore une fois.  
>Les sauveteurs ramenaient le corps de Lex sur la plage et Chloé était pétrifiée. Sa peur de le perdre surpassait sa phobie de l'eau. Ils s'acharnaient sur lui. Elle le voyait.<p>

Lorsqu'elle vit le sauveteur hocher la tête de droite à gauche, elle comprit. Elle entendait des hurlements mais ne comprenait pas qu'il venait uniquement d'elle.

Son fils la mordit violemment, voulant se jeter contre son père et l'obliger à se lever. A lui raconter des histoires. Chloé le lâcha, incapable de lutter contre la douleur qui la dévastait. L'homme derrière elle la releva et l'entraina sur le sable. Comme elle refusait de faire le moindre mouvement, il la prit dans ses bras. De toute façon, elle n'aurait jamais pu marcher, elle avait oublié comment faire. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Son fils était dans les bras d'un sauveteur. Il était au désespoir, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pâles. Elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. Elle ne pouvait rien faire maintenant que l'homme de sa vie était mort.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, elle fut prise en charge par les secouristes. Ils lui expliquèrent l'hydrocution. Ses causes et ses conséquences. Ils étaient très doux avec elle mais Lex était mort et elle n'était plus. Elle ne pouvait vivre sans lui.

Adrien vint dans ses bras et elle resta là, les bras ballants tandis que son fils la serrait de toutes ses forces.  
>Sur le coup de cinq heures, une jeune femme vint apporter leurs valises. Elle était en pleurs.<p>

_ Madame, je ne connaissais pas votre mari mais je vous présente mes sincères condoléances. Il m'avait demandé de préparer vos affaires. Tout est ici. Ne vous inquiétez pas.  
>Chloé avait envie de gifler cette femme. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Pourquoi venait-elle lui parler ?<br>_ Tout est là. Je vous le promets. » Répétait-elle, semblant attendre un mot de Chloé  
>_ Dehors. » C'était ses premiers mots depuis l''accident' et ils lui écorchèrent la gorge.<p>

Elle fut rapatriée dans la nuit avec son fils et le corps de son époux en Amérique. Le voyage lui parut interminable. On lui proposa de visionner des films, du champagne et même un massage. Le personnel de bord n'avait pas été informé de sa situation. Les responsables des relations publiques de la LexCorp avaient été mis au courant par les autorités et seuls les amis proches avaient été prévenus. Ils avaient tout organisé pour leur retour. Mais qu'ils n'aient pas pensé prévenir les membres d'équipage allait leur couter cher. Très cher.

A l'aéroport, ils furent pris en charge. Une nounou prit Adrien et le chauffeur les conduisit à la limousine. La nouvelle de la mort de Lex Luthor ne s'était pas encore répandue mais cela ne tarderait pas.  
>Lois et Clark, prévenus en premier revenaient d'un reportage en Asie. Seule Lana, que Chloé ne voulait pas voir, était présente au manoir à leur arrivée. Elle et la nounou avaient pris Adrien pour le border et Chloé n'avait pas réagi. Elle ne saurait jamais dormir, elle ne pourrait plus jamais. Nul doute que son fils ne le pourrait pas non plus. Elle s'était contentée de s'assoir dans un canapé et de pleurer.<br>Le lendemain fut flou pour Chloé, elle n'avait rien mangé depuis plus de trente heures et elle refusait toujours de manger. Le teint cireux, les lèvres gercées et les yeux rougis, elle semblait l'ombre d'elle-même.

Sa vie ne rimait plus à rien. Elle restait des heures à attendre l'arrivée de Lex dans le manoir. Elle sentait sa présence dans chaque recoin et cela la tuait lentement. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle s'était levée, croyant entendre son pas dans un couloir.

Le soir même, un médecin vint la voir. Il avait été contacté par Lana qui semblait imposer sa présence dans cette maison. Elle se mêlait de tout et Chloé ne trouvait rien à redire.

Le médecin commença par prendre sa tension. Bien trop élevée, bien sûr. Son rythme cardiaque n'était pas vraiment mieux mais le pire arrivait.

_ Vous allez le tuer. Vous vous en rendez bien compte ? Je vais devoir vous envoyer de force à l'hôpital si vous continuez comme ça. Vous vous êtes malmenée. Pas d'eau. Pas de nourriture. Ce n'est pas seulement vous que vous malmenez, madame Luthor. Ce bébé ne tiendra pas longtemps. Et il gardera des séquelles si vous vous obstinez.

Son bébé. Elle n'y pensait même plus. Et Lex ne serait jamais au courant qu'il avait deux enfants. Des larmes réapparurent et un cri déchirant se fit entendre. Elle se coucha, comme incapable de tenir seule. Il l'aida à s'installer, la plaçant dans la position fœtale.

_ Je sais à quel point cela est cruel de perdre un être cher mais votre fils et ce bébé ont besoin de vous…  
>_ Je ne peux pas.<br>_ Vous n'avez pas le choix. Soit vous vous prenez en main, soit vous vous tuerez, emportant cet enfant dans la tombe et laissant Adrien orphelin.

Chloé voulut lui demander de l'aide mais elle aperçut Lana dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Se sentant épiée, elle hocha la tête pour montrer au médecin qu'elle avait bien compris. Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, elle alla voir son fils. Il lui fallut plus de dix minutes pour y arriver. Ses forces l'avaient désertée. Lana voulut l'aider et elle lui hurla de sortir de sa maison. De sa vie. De s'éloigner d'elle et de son fils.  
>Lana ne réagit pas. Elle hocha la tête, le visage fermé et partit dans l'heure. Chloé trouva Adrien assis à terre, jouant avec son nounours. Lex le lui avait offert à sa naissance et il ne l'avait jamais délaissé pour un autre. C'était une grande fierté pour le jeune père et il s'en vantait très souvent. Son fameux gout pour trouver le nounours parfait.<p>

Lorsqu'il leva son regard vers elle, elle comprit son éloignement. En le voyant lui, elle voyait Lex. Elle voyait ses yeux se poser sur elle. Elle voyait ses traits. Incapable de lutter contre sa douleur, elle tomba à genoux devant son fils. Il était effrayé de la voir ainsi. Les larmes aux yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder fixement. Il devait l'aider. Il n'avait plus qu'elle. Et elle souffrait autant que lui.

Il se leva et enlaça sa mère. Elle ne réagissait pas. Elle ne le prenait pas dans ses bras. Mais sa présence rassurait Adrien. Et sans en être conscient son geste la rassurait aussi. Il était là, bien vivant contre elle. Ils puisaient chacun un peu de force de cet instant. Le lendemain, ils iraient à l'enterrement. Et ils ne pouvaient plus compter sur quelqu'un d'autre. Ils étaient deux désormais.

Adrien avait dormi dans ses bras. Ils s'étaient levé en silence et une fois douché, habillé, ils avaient pris un petit déjeuner. Ils n'avaient pas faim mais ils se forcèrent. L'un pour faire plaisir à sa mère, l'autre pour assurer la survie de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Ils grignotèrent un peu de pain et un peu de lait. Chloé se força à manger des fruits, elle n'oubliait pas ce que le médecin avait dit la veille. Lana était arrivée quelques minutes plus tard mais Chloé avait été intraitable. Lana ne pénètrerait plus jamais dans sa maison.

L'enterrement fut sobre. Chloé l'avait exigé. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas pu empêcher des quidams de venir. Ni les empêcher de venir dire un mot. Adrien avait dit quelques mots, elle en avait été incapable. Mais bientôt la foule était venue parler. Ils voulaient, pour la plupart, devenir célèbres.

Lana avait préparé un discours. Chloé en était écœurée. Comment pouvait-elle s'afficher ainsi à un enterrement ? Elle dépeignait Lex comme un homme froid qui ne savait pas ouvrir son cœur, qu'il n'en avait aimé qu'une, il y avait longtemps. Chloé connaissait la vieille relation de quelques jours que Lana et Lex avaient eus. Ils s'étaient vite séparé, et ce, bien avant que Lex ne l'épouse, elle. Lui jurant fidélité et amour éternel.

_Lex n'avait jamais pu assumer notre amour au grand jour…

Entendre Lana clamer ainsi son ancienne relation au milieu de journalistes lui était insupportable. Lana avait lu patiemment jusque là et il se murmurait déjà dans l'assistance qu'elle était à nouveau la maitresse du défunt avant sa mort, qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, qu'ils voulaient un enfant, que Lex voulait divorcer. Chloé voulait tellement qu'ils s'en aillent tous. Ils ne devaient pas être là. Personne.  
>Mais les murmures parcouraient l'assistance. Plus vite, toujours plus vite. Il se murmurait que Chloé était indigne de ne pas honorer la mémoire de son époux, qu'elle aurait pu au moins faire semblant de l'aimer. Que cet enfant n'avait pas la carrure d'un Luthor et que de ce fait, il n'en était pas un.<br>Pire encore, une sombre rumeur courrait qu'enfin une épouse de Lex avait fini par le tuer. Et qu'elle avait un pseudo héritier pour mettre la main sur sa fortune.

Chloé ne cessait de fixer ce cercueil en bois. Il aurait été malade de voir toutes ces personnes parler ainsi de lui. Elle culpabilisait. Tellement. Si seulement elle avait fait quelque chose. Même provoquer une dispute, le menacer de divorcer s'il s'approchait de l'eau. Elle aurait dû se précipiter dans l'eau pour le sauver. Elle aurait du choisir un autre lieu de vacances. Pas à la mer. Loin. Très loin de l'eau.

Si seulement il était toujours en vie. Elle aurait voulu le voir sourire à la nouvelle d'un enfant à venir, le voir avec Adrien, l'avoir avec elle, contre elle.

Mais non, par sa faute, il était là, mort. Et en plein milieu de l'assistance qui la médisait, elle s'effondra de fatigue et de chagrin.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent chaotiques pour Chloé. La presse s'était emparée de l'affaire, particulièrement les feuilles de choux avides de scandales. Lana tentait toujours de pénétrer dans le manoir, ce qui rendait Chloé littéralement malade. Elle se sentait oppressée et son obsession lui coûtait son sommeil.

Malgré ses efforts et les conseils avisés de son médecin, elle ne se nourrissait pas correctement. Son bébé en souffrait, le médecin avait été catégorique sur ce point. Et lors de son sixième mois, le verdict tomba. Elle devait être alitée. Jusqu'à l'accouchement. Aucune sortie et le plus de calme possible était nécessaire pour la survie de la mère et de son enfant.

Chloé se plia aux exigences et fut installée dans une pièce de l'aile ouest. Une infirmière s'occupait de tout. Lors de son installation au manoir, la jeune Chiara fut invitée à signer un contrat. Elle ne pouvait révéler quoique ce soit sur ce qu'elle verrait. Plus encore, Chloé avait exigé que le contrat comporte une clause lui interdisant d'avoir le moindre contact avec Lana Lang. La moindre incartade et la jeune fille finirait à la rue.

Pendant un mois, Chloé vit l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son fils qui ne quittait plus son chevet. Elle lui apprenait la lecture, elle lui expliquait comment compter. La calme était de rigueur mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir rassurer son fils. Adrien veillait sur elle ainsi que Chiara qui l'écoutait patiemment parler de sa douleur après la mort de Lex. Elle commençait lentement à se remettre de cette perte.

Sa pire angoisse concernait son bébé. Et le pire arriva un jour frais d'hiver. Elle avait rêvé de Lex. Un rêve si réaliste qu'elle en était retournée. Son cœur la faisait souffrir. Tellement de douleur.

Mais ce fut après une énième lecture d'une interview de Lana à propos de Lex que Chloé rentra dans une colère monstre. Lana révélait être la seule vraie madame Luthor. Elle allait même jusqu'à affirmer qu'Adrien était son fils. Choquée, Chloé voulut se lever.

Aussitôt, la douleur la prit au ventre. Et la peur. Chiara l'emmena à l'hôpital en urgence tandis que la nounou venait s'occuper d'Adrien. Malgré tout, Chloé tomba évanouie sur le trajet.

A son réveil, Chloé était dans une chambre, seule. Elle se souvenait à peine de sa journée et paniqua lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne sentait plus son bébé bouger. Elle bougea doucement, ce qui provoqua une douleur dans le bas de son ventre.

_ Vous avez eu une césarienne. Evitez de bouger de trop. » Chiara s'avançait dans la chambre. « Votre fille est très faible. Elle a été placée en couveuse.  
>_ Elle va… » Chloé s'interrompit.<br>_ On ne peut rien dire pour le moment. Je suis désolée.  
>_ Je peux la voir ?<br>_ Pas encore. Les médecins veillent sur elle. Je sais que ça doit-être dur mais…

Chloé n'écoutait déjà plus.

Elle avait une fille.

Elle avait une fille.

Chloé ne cessait de se répéter cette phrase. Comme pour la rendre plus réelle. Sa fille.

Sa fille qui pouvait mourir. A cause de son imprudence. Sa fille qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Sa fille qui était probablement minuscule. Qui devait souffrir.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle le sente. Lex était mort. Leur fille pouvait le rejoindre à tout moment et Adrien…

_ Où est mon fils ?  
>_ Chez vous. La nounou vient d'appeler. Votre cousine Lois s'en occupe.<p>

Lois ? Lois était… Non. C'était impossible.

_ Lois est en Afrique. Pour un reportage sur les pirates somaliens. Lana a du payer la nourrice. Appelez les secours. Tout de suite.

Son fils. Son fils était en danger. Elle le sentait.

Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il contre elle ? Pourquoi ? Comment…

Elle faisait une crise d'angoisse. Son cœur s'emballait et elle respirait beaucoup trop vite. Comme incapable de supporter ces nouvelles, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Un policier vint la voir. Sa figure défaite ne laissait rien présager de bon. Adrien… Non, non, non.

_ Dites-moi qu'il va bien.  
>_ Madame… Ecoutez, vous devez vous ménager. Je ne parlerai que quand vous serez calme.<p>

Comment voulait-il qu'elle se calme. Adrien. Non. Il était en vie. En bonne santé. Il ne pouvait pas… Non. Non.

_ D'accord. Dites-moi. » Elle prit le masque le plus neutre qu'elle connaissait. Celui de Lex. Un visage froid et distant.  
>_ Vous êtes sûre ?<br>_ Immédiatement.  
>_ Bien. Votre fils est en état de choc. Il refuse de parler. Cette madame Lang lui a probablement dit des choses mais nous ne le saurons peut-être jamais. Il est avec un expert de l'enfance, dans nos bureaux. Un coiffeur est passé pour arranger les dégâts que Lana Lang lui avait faits. Il est rasé de près. Mais aucune entaille de ciseaux sur son corps. Je vous le promets.<p>

Il était vivant.

Adrien était vivant.

_ Merci. Je désire porter plainte contre cette… garce. Je la veux en prison. Jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Voyez ça avec mes avocats. Je serai intraitable. Impitoyable.

Et elle tint promesse. Lana Lang fut condamnée. La plupart des charges retenues contre elle avaient été crées de toute pièce par les avocats de la LexCorp. Chloé avait agi de main de maître. Lana refusa d'expliquer son geste et cela resta pour tous un mystère.

Adrien avait été suivi pendant quelques mois et semblait maintenant se reconstruire lentement. Ses cheveux avaient repoussés mais ne furent jamais exactement comme avant. Et il refusait obstinément de lui parler de son enlèvement par Lana.

Chloé put voir sa fille cinq jours après sa naissance. Elle était si fine que Chloé en resta figée de peur. Sa fille resta donc en couveuse plusieurs mois. Elle avait été baptisée Mélisande et malgré les meilleurs pronostiques, elle garda quelques séquelles d'être née prématurément.

Chloé Luthor reprit la direction de la LexCorp et la dirigea de main de fer. Jamais elle ne se remaria. Sa phobie pour l'eau ne cessa jamais de grandir. Elle avait compris ce que Lex lui avait dit un jour. 'On ne nait pas Luthor, on le devient'.

Lionel Luthor l'était devenu en assassinant ses propres parents. Lex l'était devenu en comprenant la noirceur de son père. Chloé l'était devenue un jour d'été en voyant son époux mourir noyé.

Et son fils l'était devenu à cause de Lana Lang.

Et jamais rien ne pourrait changer cela. Cette malédiction les poursuivrait encore et encore sur des générations.


End file.
